fansessionnowhoscountingfandomcom-20200213-history
Truaga Sniaff
Truaga Sniaff, also known by her Trollian handle bombasticRebel, is one of the post-scratch trolls and one of the original nine who intended to enter the session. Her handle refers to her in a few ways, though most notably her flamboyant, dramtic and rebellious nature. Her assigned symbol is in resemblance to a mohawk, drawn horizontally across with three exaggerated zig-zags before going downward and back in an arched line. Her horns are thick and tightly coiled against her head, completing three full coils before spiking outward in a short jutting spike. Truaga, despite being lime-blooded, types in bright lime green. She does not use a typing quirk, but is known to be very enthusiastic and generally friendly in chats and memos. Truaga was the First troll to enter the session and co-leads alongside Ikarie Marada and Ashlyn Pantra. Biography Truaga's upbringing was a little different from that of most trolls. As a young grub, Truaga was found by a Secret Lime-blood Faction deep in alternia's underground cavers, and was given a specially bred lusus before being let loose to Alternia's surface. Due to this, Truaga never had to face any trials as a wriggler. For the first few sweeps of her life, her Lusus was careful to guide the young troll away from other trolls and drones, and assisted the young troll in building her own hive independent of the traditional means. She lived a mostly isolated life -- until meeting a few other trolls through trollian and making the decision to move closer to civilized areas of Alternia. Personality and Traits Write the second section of your page here. Powers and Abilities General Abilities Truaga wields the Axe-Kind strife specibus. Due to a mutation, Truaga possesses outstanding physical strength and has shown impeccable control when using it; capable of handling things gently when intended and utterly destroying tough objects with ease at other times. This strength is theorized to rival that of Equius Zahhak http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Equius_Zahhak, but it had yet to be confirmed. God-Tier Truaga is the Witch of Time. She is very good at manipulating the time-streams in order to help out her allies. She is often be seen running around as many incarnations of herself, helping out as many of their friends as possible at once... or simply causing shenanigans. She is able to bend time for her own sake. She can speed up or slow the time around herself as well as others, can cause people to age or grow younger as well as fluently navigate time-lines once she gains proper control of the aspect. Relationships Ikarie Marada Ashlyn Pantra Starth Cevros Tormea Sniaff (Dancestor) Lusus/Kernalsprite Truaga's Lusus is unlike most Lusi on Alternia. It was specially bred by a secret faction of adult lime-blooded trolls to be far more capable of self-care than other lusi, as well as more inclined to serving the young troll with tasks such as building a hive. Though the Lusus took great care in raising Truaga, Truaga never took much time into caring for her lusus due to its ability to feed and care for itself; thus the two never formed a very strong bond. The large and sturdy Rammom (A bulky battle-ram) was a husky creature who, once Truaga has reached about 4 sweeps, lived most of its life away from the hive. It had a independent and protective nature and was later killed by Ikarie's Lusus very close to the time when the post-scratch tolls entered their session. As a sprite, rammom seemed to resume its independent ways, and wasn't much help to Truaga during the game. Truaga never seemed very bothered by this however. Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Post-Scratch Trolls